A bow can be moved across one or more instrument strings of a stringed musical instrument causing a vibration and producing sound. A set of bowstrings stretched along a frame of the bow is run along one or more instrument strings of the musical instrument to vibrate the one or more instrument strings and thereby produce sound (e.g., music). Changing which instrument strings are contacted by the set of bowstrings can change the pitch of the sound produced. Bows traditionally comprise a stick, a pad or grip handle, hair or fiber, a tip, a frog, and an adjusting tension screw. While traditional bows have been around for many years, there have been shortcomings in providing visual entertainment and visual artistic expression.